User blog:Deathkin12/Champion Concept: Cinthya, the Nature's Bloom
Abilities Upon dying, Cinthya's corpse releases pollens that sticks to nearby enemies, leaching life from them equal to 4% of their current health each second for 5 seconds and transferring it to nearby allied champions. The transfusion is divided equally to all nearby allied champions 500 units around the affected enemy. }} Cinthya draws a flower seed from her pouch and places it on the ground. After 1 second, a flower sprouts on the location, if the seed is placed inside a brush, the delay is halved and is invisible to enemy units. The flower could either be a red one or a yellow one and the color could be selected before planting the seed. Cinthya could only store 3 flower seeds at a time and generates 1 seed every 12 seconds. A yellow flower grows from the planted seed. If an enemy unit steps on the flower, they are rooted in place and is revealed for the duration. The flower lasts for 60 seconds or until stepped on. Root lasts for 1.5 seconds. A red flower grows from the planted seed. If an enemy unit steps on the flower, they are poisoned and they are slowed by 50% that lasts for 5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 500 }} }} Cinthya draws an herb seed from her pouch and places it on the ground. After 1 second, an herb sprouts on the location, if the seed is placed inside a brush, the delay is halved and is invisible to enemy units. The herb could either be a green one or a blue one and the color could be selected before planting the seed. Cinthya could only store 3 herb seeds at a time and generates 1 seed every 12 seconds. A blue herb grows from the planted seed. If an allied unit steps on the herb, they consume it which refills their resource bar by 5 if energy and 5/15/25/35/45 if mana per second for 3 seconds and increases their armor by 15/20 /25/30/35. Multiple herbs does not stack but only refreshes the effect. A green herb grows from the planted seed. If an allied unit steps on the herb, they consume it which heals them every second for 3 seconds and raises their Magic Resistance by 10/15/20/25/30. Multiple herbs does not stack but only refreshes the effect. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 600 }} }} Spreads magic in a target area which awakens herbs and flowers and turns them to living treants that functions as minions that follow Cinthya around. Cinthya could have 2/3/4/5/6 living treants at once. The treants each have a unique effect depending on the kind of herb or flower it came from. It takes 3 champion hits or 5 minion hits or 4 golem hits or 1 tower hit to kill a treant. A treant awakened from a yellow flower would have it's attacks to root the target for 0.5 seconds. This could not occur more than once every 6 seconds on the same target. A treant awakened from a red flower would have it's attacks to poison the target and slow it's movement by 40% for 3 seconds. A treant awakened from a green herb's attacks would heal Cinthya by 20/30/40/50/60% of it's damage dealt. A treant awakened from a blue herb's attacks deals bonus magic damage equal to 10/15/20/25/30% of Cinthya's maximum mana. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 600 }} }} Cinthya channels for 2 seconds. While channeling, a large flower appears beneath her and a bud appears at a target location. As the channeling approach it's end, the flower beneath Cinthya slows closes and the bud slowly opens. After finishing the channel, Cinthya and all allied champions around her that is within the flower's range would be transported to the location of the bud. The target location is revealed for the duration of the channel. |cooldown= }} }} Category:Custom champions